Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a power receiving device and a power transmitting device.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed a variety of power transmitting and receiving devices transferring electric power contactlessly (see Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2013-154815, 2013-146154, 2013-146148, 2013-110822, and 2013-126327).
The power receiving device includes a power receiving coil and a power receiving capacitor connected to the power receiving coil. The power transmitting device includes a power transmitting coil and a power transmitting capacitor connected to the power transmitting coil.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-120239 describes a contactless charging system including a power transmitting device and a power receiving device spaced from the power transmitting device. The power transmitting device includes a ferrite member formed of a plurality of split pieces of ferrite, and a power transmitting coil provided on the ferrite member. The power receiving device also includes a ferrite member formed of a plurality of split pieces of ferrite, and a power receiving coil provided on the ferrite member.